Future Bulma
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth= August 18, Age 733Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 |Height=5'4" / 163cm |Weight=108 lbs / 49kgs |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Scientist |Allegiance=Capsule Corporation (Family Business) Z Fighters (Trunks' Future Timeline) |FamConnect = Bulma (alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Brief (father) Mrs. Brief (mother) Tights (sister)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Future Vegeta (lover) Future Trunks (son) Future Yamcha (ex-boyfriend) }} '''Future Bulma', or simply Bulma, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in the special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and the tail end of the Cell Games Saga. She is the mother of Future Trunks, and aside from her son, is the last surviving member of the Z Fighters in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen, but very important role in the Trunks Saga through Perfect Cell Saga, creating the Time Machine that enabled Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more loving, caring and serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easy-going. She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Androids head-on, and instead use the time machine, because he may be a Super Saiyan, but so was Gohan, and he failed. Though following the Androids defeat, aspects of her old personality resurfaced such as her teasing her son when she mistakenly assumed he had new girlfriend, when he abruptly requests that she go inside due to him sensing Future Cell nearby, but she stops upon realizing the seriousness of the situation, showing that the peace following the Android defeat hasn't dulled her ability to handle herself in dangerous situations. Biography Death of the Z Fighters and siege of the Androids Up until the Trunks Saga, Future Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her mainstream counterpart. In August of Age 764, she watches Future Goku traveling back to Earth via Instant Transmission and killing Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Two years later, Future Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku dies from a heart virus, holding the six-month-old Future Trunks in her arms. Six months follow Goku's tragic death, two killer androids attack on the 12th of May, Age 767. All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. At some point, the Androids attacked and destroy West City. Under unknown circumstances Bulma and Trunks were able to survive. They are able to evade the androids by camouflaging themselves in a city that had been already destroyed. Thirteen years later, after Gohan is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit Past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. End of the nightmare Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his friends that he managed to beat the Androids, Future Cell, in his first form, attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is last seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. Video game appearances Future Bulma appears in Future Trunks' story in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is mentioned by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time at certain points. According to Supreme Kai of Time, Future Bulma was the first person in the history of the universe to ever construct a functional Time Machine, resulting in Supreme Kai of Time outlawing the use of Time Machines as a threat to the stability of history and the universe. Her creation of the Time Machine resulted in Future Trunks causing the first time distortion in the history of the Universe. Supreme Kai of Time tricked Bulma's son Future Trunks into becoming her personal assistant by claiming that his use of the Time Machine was a mortal sin and to work for her as a means to atone for his and his mother's sin of creating the Time Machine. However, before she constructed the Time Machine there was no law against building or using Time Machines (save for law against Time Machines enforced by members of the Galactic Patrol which is unrelated and predates the one created by the Supreme Kai of Time) thus she and Future Trunks committed no crime nor was it a mortal sin to create one as that was just a lie the Supreme Kai of Time told Future Trunks when she tricked him into becoming her assistant. It revealed that Bulma's Time Machine had a flaw in its design that caused time distortions that lead to the creation of alternate timelines which cause the Scroll of Eternity that records history to split. The Supreme Kai of Time could have erased the changes caused by Trunks and Cell's use of Bulma's Time Machine but since things did not turn out for the worse as they had in Future Bulma and her son's timeline and because the Supreme Kai of Time understood her and Trunks' reasons were noble she decided not to. Future Bulma assists the Supreme Kai of Time and her son's Time Patrol by supplying Toki Toki City with robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, and Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines (that have been redesigned with the help of the Supreme Kai of Time so they no longer produce alternate timelines) used in Parallel Quests. It is implied that she has taken over the day-to-day running of Capsule Corporation in her timeline while Future Trunks is off with his duties as Supreme Kai of Time's assistant and as leader of the Time Patrol. Trivia *Future Bulma's invention of the Time Machine is the second time an invention of Bulma's has unintentionally endangered both the Earth and the universe due to it violating the natural order of the universe, despite her noble intentions. The first technically speaking was the Dragon Radar which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused and become overloaded with negative energy giving raise to Black Smoke Shenron and the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT. Fortunately, due to Kami's death the Dragon Balls of her timeline were rendered inert, averting their potential overuse giving rise to the Shadow Dragons in Future Bulma's timeline. Gallery References pt-br:Bulma do Futuro Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Universe 7 Characters